Black Lightening
by Lalenna
Summary: A lost spell has been unearthed and its effects ripple though all realities, capturing some in its power and throwing their world into its chaos.
1. Prologue

Title: Prologue

Disclaimer: The Night World belongs to L.J.Smith, as does the Soulmate Principle and any recognisable characters. Plot and any characters you don't know belong to me.

A/N: This is one of my fave fics I've wrote and as Ive decided that now is a good time to start writing NW ff again I though I might I well finish this lol...Let me know what you think. - Lenna

* * *

All life's a journey. A path of choices and mistakes, some mistakes are too much fun only to make once while other…well lets just say they change the journey slightly. Opening a whole other realm of possibilities.

With every decision you make a choice. You weigh out the odds; you decide what is right at that time and place. You know this, everyone does. What most people don't know is that for every decision you make another world, another reality is created, it splits off playing the life you could have lived if you had only made that other choice.

Both realities, as well as so many others, have co-existed for thousands of years without any trouble. Since the time after the travellers, the time after the Guardians buried the spell that allowed them to walk between the fabrics of these realities. They knew the disaster that it could cause.

Now the affect of the Guardian Branwen's death is clear, the tranquil calm waters that had once binded both the Guardians of Light and Dark have gone. The Old Powers, the Guardians, are arising, not against the world as many believe but against each other. Power is shifting, the world is in chaos and an ancient spell has been uncovered.


	2. Mistakes

Title: Mistakes

Disclaimer: The Night World belongs to L.J.Smith, as does the Soulmate Principle and any recognisable characters. Plot and any characters you don't know belong to me.

A/N: I thought I'd be nice and give you all a bit more of a teaser lol...make sure you review!

* * *

Adriana Rose watched the rain streak down the bedroom window as it had done for the past week and still nothing but grey clouds filled the sky. Her gaze traced the rain droplets that slipped down the condensation-covered glass. It was her latest hobby, staring at raindrops, one that she had been practicing constantly for the past three days. She could feel Storm Ashwood, her soulmate, in the next room, but she couldn't tell if she could sense him because of their connection or just from the waves of anger off him that were contaminating the safe house with currents of darkness and frustration. The air in the room crackled with power and tension, the whole house was full of it, and the door to the second bedroom still stayed locked. Adriana and Storm had had plenty of fights in the seven months since they had met, but none like this. Adriana took one last glance at her reflection in the glass, green eyes with a touch of blue in them, midnight black hair that complemented her tanned skin, and sighed. Standing up she tucked a wayward strand of coal black hair behind her ear and walked out of her room, finally giving up and deciding that maybe Storm really did have the stronger will. She stopped outside the door furthest from her own and knocked quietly, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. 

"Storm." When he refused to answer she decided to use the soulmate connection to her advantage. Storm! Stop mopping and talk to me please. I'm sorry okay; can't we just sort this out like mature adults?

Adriana counted to ten. Ask twice politely, then get pissed. "Storm, stop being so fucking childish and open this bloody door now and talk to me!" She yelled at the still closed door.

Fuck you, replied the male voice now in her head.

"Well at least that got a response. I swear I don't even know why I even bother with this. Open this damn door before I break it down." Storm stayed stubbornly quiet. "Storm." Adriana's voice dropped from yelling to a deadly whisper, the door clicked open and Adriana walked in. Storm stood in front of her, dark hair, almost as black as her own with deep red natural highlights and brown eyes that also seemed to have red hidden in them.

"What?" he growled, anger plain in his voice as well as his face. Adriana took a deep breath.

"Can't we sort this out please? You chose to stay here, it was your choice Storm and you chose me, so learn to deal with it because I can't keep this up." Adriana mentally cheered as her voice stayed steady and clam throughout the rehearsed lines.

"Yeah well," Storm snapped at her, "people make mistakes." Adriana felt his words rip into her mind, her heart.

She tried several times to speak before finally she managed to whisper. "Well some mistakes can be fixed can't they?" Adriana's breath caught on the last word as tears filled her eyes and a single tear tracked down her cheek, a mirror image of the rain she had been watching only minutes before. She quickly wiped the tear away, refusing to let Storm see her fall apart. Okay he could probably feel her anger, her pain, but she wouldn't cry for him again, wouldn't show him just how much power he had over her emotions.

"Fuck you Storm." Adriana turned and ran down the stairs then out of the house, the door slammed shaking the house. Storm stood alone in his room.

* * *

Well what'd ya think? Let me know and Ill update faster :) 


	3. Final Goodbye 1

Title: Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: The Night World belongs to L.J.Smith, as does the Soulmate Principle and any recognisable characters. Plot and any characters you don't know belong to me.

A/N: Well this will be the last part of BL untill the weekend and I have time to type...enjoy and make sure you review!

* * *

The clock on the wall showed exactly how long Adriana had been gone. Four hours thirteen minutes and eleven seconds. Storm looked at the clock again and tried to tell himself that he hadn't meant what he had said. He couldn't. In all honestly he never wanted to hurt her but he also didn't want to lie to her either. The past few months had been difficult to say the least but the last week had been just plain stupid. Soulmates or not they weren't meant to be together, not in this life, maybe not in any life. He loved her but that didn't stop him hating her as well. He hated her because he hated himself, hated what he'd become since he had left Nightrise. He didn't belong here. He packed a bag with the few clothes and things he had acquired over his seven months away from Nightrise. A picture of him and Adriana lay on top as he closed the bag. A frozen memory of better times, his reason for being trapped on paper. He was leaving, for good.

The rain was still falling steadily as Adriana continued to walk though the wet streets. Her mind was in chaos as she replayed every argument that she and Storm had had over the past few months.

'We aren't meant to be like this,' she thought, ' finding your soulmate was meant to mean that you had found your other half, you were now complete, happy. How could my life end up so screwed up?' she asked herself. Adriana stopped suddenly as everything that Storm had just said rushed back from whatever part of her mind she'd tried to hide the memory. The ground was cold as she collapsed onto the pavement, water soaked into the tops of her jeans and more tears tracked her face. Oh Goddess, what have we done?

With his bags packed Storm was almost ready to leave. He knew he had to talk to Adriana before he left. Suddenly the Soulmate link flared Oh Goddess, what have we done? Strom could feel tears that weren't his trace his cheeks before the salty droplet touched lips, Strom could feel the pain that washed over Adriana.

Storm followed the connection determined to say his last goodbye. Determined to make her see that they were not meant to be together. Hell, he knew he was lying to himself; he just wanted to see her one last time. He found Adriana sat next to a small stream in a local park; rain mixed with the tears he knew traced her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ri," Storm whispered. He watched as Adriana turned towards him, taking in his looks, words, and the small bag he held in his hand, she closed her eyes against the pain. "Loving you wasn't a mistake Ri. Trying to change myself into what you deserve was. I am what I am. I wont change that. I'm not even going to try anymore. Not even for you. I never wanted to hurt you but we can't carry on like this, it's killing m and I'm taking it out on you. II love you more than I ever thought I could, I cant stand the thought of hurting you again." Storm's voice was steady but filled with pain, both it and his eyes as he spoke.

"I ever wanted you to change for me. I loved you as you were." Adriana's whispered, her hand finding his as he knelt on the wet ground beside her.

"You deserve better than me and I am. Defiantly better than what I was." Storm leaned in close and their eye's locked.

"How can two people supposedly destined to be together be so wrong for each other?" Adriana asked softly.

"I don't know Ri. If there was a way to sort this, so we could be together, I would do it in a heartbeat, but I don't know anyway to ort this but for me to just leave." Thunder rolled in the air above them. "I love you." Storm whispered on her lips, the gentlest kiss followed. Lightning flooded the sky and power rolled across the earth, shattering the solid reality that had been there only moments before.


End file.
